A long road
by Evil Blue Onna
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 3! Written by Blue Onna. This story is about Bulma and her two friends, ChiChi and Juu. The three of them travel around the country from village to village, looking for a place to stay. The summary sucks, just read the story! BV CCG 18R
1. Default Chapter

Hello people! Blue Onna is back with a new story; now don't think that my other stories won't continue because they will!!  
  
There's really not much to say about this story, just read it. I hope you enjoy! .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Prologue.  
  
The three girls were sitting in a van, riding down a sandy road with no buildings or what so ever. Everywhere you looked was sand, sand and guess what, sand! They didn't really live anywhere; they were just traveling around going from place to place. If they needed money, they would work and always made sure they got paid in cash because they could be gone the next day.  
  
They all had different reasons for traveling around like that. ChiChi for instance, was an orphan, she was put in an orphanage and as soon as she got the chance, she left, that place had been terrible. Bulma wanted to get away from her neighborhood, she didn't get along with her parents and she was threatened on the streets every time because she lived in a dangerous neighborhood. You are probably thinking, why didn't she move to another neighborhood? Well, she didn't have the money to do that and right at that moment, she ran into ChiChi so Bulma went along with her.  
  
Juu ran away from home when her father almost tried to kill her, it was always war between her and her father and one night, it got out of hand, he had threatened her with a kitchen knife. Juu left that night only packing a few clothes and some things she held dear. She stole some money from her father and left.  
  
The two girls drove by an alleyway; there they saw three guys threatening a blonde girl. Bulma hit the brakes immediately; she opened the backdoor and screamed at the blonde girl that she had to jump in. The blonde girl kicked one of the guys in the family jewels and managed to sneak past them, she jumped in the van and Bulma hit the gas pedal. Juu had explained everything to the two girls in the van, about why she ran away and that she was looking for a home. Bulma and ChiChi looked at each other; they were thinking the same so they asked Juu if she wanted to come with them. Juu was so happy that she finally found friends; she didn't have any friends when she was still in school because everybody found her strange, Juu had a problem controlling her anger so she got mad in no time, which was also a reason for people to stay out of her way.  
  
The three girls became best friends; they told each other almost everything. Although there were a few details they didn't know about each other, those details were just too painful. For instance, Juu never told what happened to her mother and ChiChi never told what happened to her parents and Bulma hadn't told everything either. They were waiting for each other until everybody was ready to share that information. . . . ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yep, that was it! I know, it's short but that is because it's just the prologue, the next chapter (which will be published really, really soon) will be longer. Please review!  
  
Lots of kisses, Blue Onna 


	2. Chapter 1

Told you I was going to update soon. Here is chapter 1, hope you enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . . . Chapter 1, ChiChi took an exit to the next village, they hardly ever went to big cities, the always went to smaller villages. Nobody really knew why. "What kind of place is this?" Bulma asked "I don't know, it looks like we ended up in the middle ages!" Juu replied The village looked really primitive; the threesome hoped that they had fresh water and power. "I really want to shower! They better have running water!" ChiChi said "Don't worry Chi, if they don't have running water, I'll go and stand next to you with a watering can" Bulma said "Very funny B!" Bulma giggled, she always liked ChiChi reactions to that sort of remarks. But ChiChi was right about the shower. They were all covered with sand. ChiChi stopped the van in front of a small motel. She went inside the motel to ask if they had a free room. "Hello! May I ask you something?" She said "Of course dear" a nice old lady behind the counter said "Well, actually, I have two questions, first of all, do you have running water? And second of all, if you do, are there any rooms free? I'm here with two friends and we could really use some rest" "Yes, we do have running water and I have rooms left, three you said?" "Yes, I'll go park my van and get my friends" "Good news you guys! They have running water and free rooms!" "Oh! Thank God!" Juu said ChiChi got into the van and parked it somewhere next to the hotel. "Let's go inside and see what our rooms look like" ChiChi said "I hope they are better then the last motel we visited" Bulma said. The girls went inside, ChiChi filled in some forms and they were shown to their room. The motel indeed looked better than the last they went to. But it was always the question how the motel looked, sometimes the hotel would look good on the outside but the inside was terrible. That had happened once and Juu got really mad back then, she wanted their money back but didn't get it. When Juu was done with the guy, they had their money back and the motel manager got out of it with a lot of scratches and bruises. But this time, such actions weren't required, this motel was ok. The first thing they did was take the shower they were longing for. After that, they went to eat something. "How much money do we have left?" Bulma asked "Not much, I think we have enough for our stay in this village and for gas but in the next town, we have to find work or else we'll be broke in no time" Juu replied "Good idea, I'm going to see if there are any available jobs in a hotel or restaurant" ChiChi said That was usually what ChiChi did because she liked working in a restaurant. She was good at it as well, she was a great cool and she was friendly so that made her a good waitress. "When we ever settle down somewhere, I'm going to start my own restaurant" "I don't know what I want to do" Bulma said "I think I am going for sports" Juu said "Something like that or martial arts" "That sounds more like you Juu" Bulma said with a smile on her face. "Maybe I'm even going to start my own martial arts school!" "Yeah but first we gotta find a nice place to stay" ChiChi said Bulma nodded in agreement "I would like that"  
  
A silence followed. They were already driving around for a year and still they hadn't found a place where they felt like they belonged. "B?" Juu said "Yeah?" "Can I ask you something personal?" "Sure, go ahead" "Do your parents even know where you are?" "No, I told them I was going to live on my own, I never told them where because of course it wasn't true. May be I'll send them a letter when we found a place to stay" "I don't want to know what my father will do to me if he finds me" Juu mumbled But even though she mumbled, ChiChi heard it. "Why?" "Nothing, never mind"  
  
"How long are we staying?" Juu wondered Bulma shrugged "Don't know but we can't stay too long since we're almost out of money" "I think it's best if we leave tomorrow after breakfast" ChiChi said "A late breakfast I hope?" "Oh Juu!! Do you always have to sleep late?" "Yeah, I do" "Ok, but not too late"  
  
After a long wait, they finally got their food but it was worth the wait because the food was really good. When ChiChi asked for the check, the waiter gave them a discount, he probably overheard part of their conversation.  
  
"What are we going to do now? We can't go for a drink because of our money" Juu said "We can go for a drink, we got a discount remember?" "Oh! Right! Let's go then!!"  
  
Since the village was rather small, finding the bar wasn't difficult. The bar was small but that made it nice, it had a friendly atmosphere. "Oh, I could get used to this" ChiChi said "Me too"  
  
They took place at a table in the back, Juu didn't sit down yet because she was the one to get the drinks. "Do you want a beer or something else?" "Beer" "Me too" "Ok, back in five"  
  
And five minutes later, Juu came back with three beer. "Here you are" She said "Thanks Juu" "The first round was on the bartender" "Really? Then we can have an extra drink!" "Yeah, it must be my looks, he fell for me instantly, I know it" "Ok, ok, that's enough Juu!" "You are just jealous, B" "As if!"  
  
"This was just what I needed, a nice quiet village, nice people, a shower and a cold beer" Juu sighed ChiChi nodded in agreement. Another silence followed, Bulma got lost in thought, she thought about her parents. Sometimes she missed them, she needed a mother to talk to. But then she thought about the bad times, the times their house was filled with screaming and yelling because they had a fight again, Bulma didn't miss that one bit.  
  
She thought about what happened in the local swimming pool, just the thought of it made her sick to the stomach so she quickly pushes the thought away before she had to go off running to the bathroom.  
  
Bulma was starring into space, her eyes were completely empty, Juu looked at her, "B? Are you alright?" "Huh? Yeah Juu, I'm fine" "What were you thinking about?" "Nothing"  
  
"I think I'm going to the motel" Bulma said when she finished her beer "Me too, are you coming too Juu?" "Of course, I'm not staying behind all alone!!"  
  
The threesome went back to the motel to get some sleep, they had to leave again tomorrow so they had to be well rested.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day  
  
They were standing next to the van, putting their stuff back in. The van was loaded with stuff they bought on the road. But it still fit and they could sit normally. Besides that, they were used to the long rides.  
  
"Are we ready ladies" Juu asked "Did we forget something?" Bulma shook her head "I rechecked my motel room twice" "Me too" "Then let's go" This time, it was Juu's turn to start driving, she jumped behind the stirring wheel, waited for Bulma and ChiChi to get in and left.  
  
They were on their way again, to the next village, to find true happiness and to forget their past. . . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was it, did you like it? Well, did you?! Did you?! Did you?! If you did, please tell me in a review. Lots of kisses, Blue Onna 


	3. Chapter 2

Hi Hi! I'm back with another chapter! This is really the chapter where the actual story begins, hope you enjoy!! . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2,  
  
"B! Will you please pull over! I have to go the bathroom!!" Juu whined "I'll pull over at a gas station" ChiChi started to laugh "We just pulled over two gas stations before! Why didn't you go there?" "Because, back then, I didn't have to go yet!" ChiChi turned to Bulma "Where are we sleeping tonight? In the van or are we going to a town?" "I think we should sleep in the van since it's already dark, all the shops are closed, we can't get work thus no money" "Oh no!" "What is it Juu?" "Not another night of sleeping in the car!!" "We have no choice, we are broke, we can't pay for a motel. And besides, one of us keeps driving so in the morning we will reach the next village" "Ok but then I want to be the next one to drive because I can't sleep in the front seat" "Ok Juu, we'll switch places as soon as I become tired" Bulma said "Better idea, we'll switch places at the next gas station" "Ok, fine" Right now at this point, it was best to have it Juu's way since she was getting tired of sitting in the van. And you didn't want an angry Juu across you. Just as said, the two girls switched places at the next gas station and Juu went to the bathroom. ChiChi went to the store with the last of their money to get them something to drink and to eat. When everybody was done with what they were doing, they smoked a cigarette and left, on to the next town.  
  
"Is everybody ready?" Juu asked "Yep, let's go!!" Bulma said.  
  
Juu drove for the rest of the night to the next town. Early in the morning when Bulma woke up, they were almost at the next town. "How are you Juu? Are you tired yet?" Bulma asked softly, she didn't wan to wake up ChiChi yet. "No, I'm just fine; we're almost at the next town" "Oh good, I can already smell the money we are going to earn" Bulma said with a smile on her face. "Don't get your hopes up too high B, maybe there is no work" "There has got to be, or else we'll be stuck, we do not have enough gas to make it to the next town" "Let's not think about that shall we" "You are right" "You better wake up ChiChi, we're almost there"  
  
Bulma turned to the back seat where her black haired friend was in a deep sleep. She softly shook ChiChi's shoulder. "Chi, wake up" "Huh? Oh. five more minutes" ChiChi moaned softly "No, we are almost in the next town, you have to wake up" ChiChi sat up straight and looked outside with very sleepy eyes and moaned again. "The sun is not even completely set yet" ChiChi said. "I know" Bulma said  
  
Juu took the exit to a small town; she parked her car at a small parking lot in the beginning of the town. "Let's check out the surroundings" Juu said  
  
They got out of the van and walked into the center. It was still very quiet because it was so early, it was almost seven AM. They looked around and saw that the bakery already had its doors open so they approached the store.  
  
"Good morning" ChiChi said when she poked her head inside A small and fat woman with tiny piggy eyes came from behind the counter to see who it was. ChiChi raised a brow when she saw the woman; she wasn't exactly the prettiest woman ChiChi ever saw. "What do you want?" The woman snapped ChiChi was taken aback a bit by the woman's tone. "Well, excuse me but I was wondering if you need somebody for your bakery, to help you out for a few days" She said sweetly. "Who are you? You are not from here" The woman said, totally ignoring ChiChi's question. "My name is ChiChi and it's right that I'm not from here, we are traveling around and we need money, that's why I wanted to know if you need somebody for a few days" The woman looked at ChiChi with a strange look, like she was from another planet or something. "No, I don't think so, we don't need your kind here" The woman snapped That did it for ChiChi; she was starting to get mad. "What do you mean 'our kind'!?!" ChiChi shouted "Your kind that travels around, stealing everything they come across! Don't think I'm stupid because I'm on to you! If I hire you and I turn my back, the first thing you do is empty my register!!" "HOW DARE YOU!!!! I HAVE NEVER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE STOLEN ANYTHING!! I always worked for my money!!!" ChiChi yelled, she was furious. "That's what they all say" The woman said "Now scram, I have work to do" ChiChi stood there, still in one place, clenching her teeth. She tried to hold herself there but it was no use, ChiChi attacked the fat woman head on. Juu and Bulma immediately flew after ChiChi to stop her but it was too late, the woman was already lying on the floor with ChiChi on top of her, punching her in the face. The two girls pulled ChiChi up and hold her to make sure that she wouldn't attack the woman again. "ChiChi!! Calm down!!" "Let me go!!! Let me at her!! I will kill her!!!" ChiChi went completely crazy "Yeah, that's what we are afraid of" Bulma mumbled Bulma and Juu dragged ChiChi out of the bakery giving the woman behind the counter an evil glare.  
  
Back by the van, they finally let ChiChi go. She calmed down a bit but there was still a fire burning bright in her eyes. Bulma and Juu had never ever seen their friend so furious before. "Chi, are you alright?" Juu asked "What happened? Why did you go crazy like that?" Bulma filled in "I don't know B, that sort of people just make me so mad!! And what do we do now? She wouldn't hire any of us! We are stuck here!!" "ChiChi, there are more shops in this town than just the bakery; we can try others as well, we just have to wait a while because now, they are all closed" Bulma said.  
  
The girls had to wait for two hours before the rest of the stores opened. They tried every single store in the town but nobody would hire them, everywhere they got the same treatment they got in the bakery. ChiChi almost attacked another shopkeeper but luckily this time, Bulma and Juu were able to stop it. Eventually, they gave up, it was no use, everybody thought they were a bunch of thieves. The girls stepped into the van, on to the next town, hoping they would make it since they didn't have that much gas anymore.  
  
About ten kilometers before the next village, they van stopped, they were out of gas. "Oh no!!" ChiChi yelled "We are doomed!!" "No we are not! We'll have to push the van to the side of the road and walk the last bit" Juu said. "Are you crazy? That's ten kilometers you're talking about!!" ChiChi said "We have no choice Chi" Bulma said "You're right"  
  
The girls stepped out, Juu locked the van and they started walking. ChiChi lit her last cigarette. "This is just plain fucking great!! First, we don't get hired, then, we run out of gas and now I don't even have cigarettes anymore!!" "Don't worry ChiChi, everything will work out, I bet the people in the next village are much more friendly then the last one" "If I ever run into that woman from the bakery again, I swear I will eliminate her" ChiChi mumbled  
  
The girls considered this as a lesson, never leave a town with just enough money for gas to make it to the next town, if you can't find work there, you have to walk.  
  
After an hour of walking, a small gas station came in sight, ChiChi's eyes lit up immediately. "May be they got a tow truck!" She said hopeful "I hope so" Bulma said.  
  
They walked onto the terrain, the gas station looked deserted. That immediately crushed ChiChi's hope. "Hello?!" Bulma called "Anybody here?!" She saw something move in the garage that stood next to the gas station. A guy came walking outside, he was not that big, he had black hair, standing up like a flame and as far as Bulma could see, he had black eyes as well. *Wow!* Bulma thought "What do you want?" The guy asked "Uhm, we had car trouble about eight kilometers back and we wondered if you could tow our van this way. We ran out of gas you see" Bulma explained "That's stupid" "Watch it mister! We had bad luck in the previous town and we are ready to kill" Bulma hissed. "Hey Vegeta!! What's going on out there?" Another guy yelled, he also came out of the garage "Shut up Kakarot! That's none of your business!!" Vegeta yelled back But Kakarot didn't listen; he came and stood next to Vegeta to see what the four of them were talking about. He saw Bulma's flaming eyes and chuckled a bit. "Did Vegeta bother you guys, he is very good at that" The tall guy said "Watch it Kakarot, you are asking to be kicked" Vegeta hissed  
  
"My name is Goku, Vegeta is the only one who calls me Kakarot, that's my original name but I don't like it" Goku explained. "Hi, I'm Bulma and these are my two friends, ChiChi and Juuhachigou or just Juu" "How can we help you?" Goku wondered ChiChi explained what happened to their van and Goku immediately offered to help them.  
  
ChiChi also asked Goku if there was work for them, he told them that they could use somebody in the garage, so Bulma offered to do that, she loved mechanics. And in the town two kilometers further was a restaurant that needed people so ChiChi borrowed a car from Goku and went to the town taking Juu with her.  
  
"So" Vegeta said to Bulma "You are going to work here, aren't you?" "That's right, got a problem with it?" "Not yet, just as long you don't get into my way, its fine with me" Vegeta mumbled "You doubt that I can do it, don't you?" Bulma asked with narrowed eyes, ready for the attack. "Is it that obvious?" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "Just watch me you dope, I happen to be very good at mechanics" Bulma hissed She crossed her arms and looked the other way, waiting for a reply but it never came, when she turned back around, Vegeta was already working on a car a few meters further. Bulma felt rage building up inside of her; nobody treats Bulma Briefs that way. She stomped his way and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Vegeta was lying underneath a car on a board with wheels. (How do you call those things?) Bulma put her foot on the board and pulled it from underneath the car. "Remember what I told you woman? I didn't mind you working here as long as you stay out of my way" "You can't just ignore me like that!!" Bulma shouted "What the fuck are you talking about!?" "You just walked out on me when we were having a conversation!" "You were the one that turned away, not me so get lost! I've got work to do" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Are you always this friendly to people?" Bulma asked "What's it to you?" "Just answer the fucking question!" "Yes, I'm always this friendly, now are you satisfied?" Vegeta said, he started to get irritated by the blue haired girl in front of him. "Yes. I was just wondering" "Well, you have your answer, now leave me alone. Like I said, I've got work to do" Vegeta rolled himself back into position and went on with his job. "Bastard" Bulma mumbled'  
  
Bulma decided to wait for Goku to get back, at least he was friendly and she needed to know what she could do.  
  
The girls had been staying with Goku and friends for two days now, in those two days, they also met Goku's older brother Radditz and Bulma and ChiChi had the idea that Juu had the hots for him but they wisely kept their mouths closed. The relationship between Bulma and Vegeta didn't improve very much, they were arguing every time their paths crossed. Bulma was wondering how long she could keep up with it.  
  
. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you are wondering too, then I suggest that you stay tuned for the next chapter. For now, this chapter is finished. Please tell me what you think of it!! Lots of kisses, Blue Onna 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Hello everybody!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated my stories that long but I am so busy with school, at last...  
  
But anyway! Better late then never!  
  
Enjoy  
  
Ps, thank all the reviewers!! You are great!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3,  
  
It was about six AM when Vegeta made his way to Bulma's room, he was going to show her who was boss around here, he found her mouth too big for his liking. He quietly opened her door and sneaked in. He saw her lying on her bed, on her back, sleeping. Her arms and legs spread out on the bed. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of tiny black pants which hugged her tightly.  
  
Vegeta stood there for a few seconds and then finally returned to earth. He stepped closer to her bed and grabbed her sheets, he pulled the sheets from under her with one forceful pull. Bulma yelled, before she knew it, she was lying on her stomach, looking around for her attacker. She looked to her left and saw Vegeta standing next to her bed with a huge smirk on his face. Bulma gave him a death glare, making clear that he was not welcome.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" She hissed  
  
"Waking you up for work"  
  
"Are you kidding me? It's fucking six AM!"  
  
"I know, time to get up and get dressed, I expect you in the garage in one hour"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Then you are fired!"  
  
"No, I am not, you see, I talked to Goku yesterday and he said that you would try something like this and he said that if you did, I should ignore you. Go back to bed Vegeta and come up with something new"  
  
"Oh, I will, don't worry, I will" *Fucking Kakarot!* He thought.  
  
Vegeta left the room and closed the door with a bang, Bulma picked up her sheets and tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. But she wasn't coming out of bed even if it was on fire because that way, Vegeta would win and she wouldn't want that.  
  
But after fifteen minutes, she really wanted to get up, it was already beginning to get pretty hot in the room, normally, she wouldn't have noticed because then she would be asleep but now she wasn't for some reason...  
  
She forced herself to stay in bed for ten minutes longer and then got up, it was no use anyway, *Damn Vegeta*, she thought *He thinks he is funny, well, I'll show him funny*. Bulma didn't bother to put something decent on, if Vegeta didn't like it, he would just have to look the other way.  
  
Bulma walked downstairs, when she entered the kitchen, she saw someone by the stove but it wasn't Vegeta, it was a woman, a fat woman with long almost gray hair, Bulma estimated her around fourty, she was wearing a black t-shirt that was a little bit too big for the woman, Bulma didn't understand how but it seemed to be possible. Under the black t-shirt she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and sneakers.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma said  
  
The woman turned around and was visibly surprised when she saw Bulma but smiles right away. Bulma somehow felt comfertable around the big woman.  
  
"Hi there, who are you?" She asked  
  
"My name is Bulma and your sons, at least I think they are your sons, offered me a job here and a place to stay together with my two friends"  
  
"That sounds like the boys alright. But thet are not my sons, Goku and Radditz are my cousins and Vegeta moved in here"  
  
"What's your name? That talkes more easily" Bulma said  
  
"Call me aunt Hellen, that's what the boys call me"  
  
"Ok. Ehm, Aunt Hellen, don't you mind that we are staying here? I mean, the guys approved without your permission"  
  
"I don't mind as long as everybody helpes around a bit"  
  
"How come we didn't see you yesterday?" Bulma wondered  
  
"I was visiting my mother, she is very ill so she needs my help now and then, poor woman, she doesn't deserve this, she worked so hard her entire life"  
  
"That must be hard, to take care of three teenage guys and your mother"  
  
"Sometimes it is but the guys help me out a lot and now I have three pair extra hands"  
  
"That's true!" Bulma said with a smile  
  
"Say, do you want a cup of coffee, I was just making some"  
  
"That would be great, I could use that. By the way, am I allowed to smoke in here?"  
  
"Sure dear, go ahead, I am a smoker myself and so is Vegeta"  
  
"Ok" Bulma stood up and got her cigarettes out of her purse and lit one, she sat back down at the kitchen table, stirring the hot coffee Aunt Hellen put in front of her.  
  
"Vegeta stood in my room at six this morning, he was trying to get me out of bed, with some lame excuse that they always started at six in the morning and that if I didn't get out that I'd be fired" Bulma said with a smile on her face  
  
"That sounds like him yeah, he always tries to trick people like that, and then laugh at them"  
  
"Well, if that is what he wants, then that is what he'll get" Bulma said, taking a drag from her cigarette  
  
There was a short silence which was interrupted by the backdoor, it was Vegeta who came in, already covered in grease and other things that could stain your overall in a garage.  
  
"Good morning Vegeta" Aunt Hellen said  
  
"Hm" was his reply  
  
But when he saw Bulma sitting at the table, his famous smirk returned at once.  
  
"You came out of bed after all woman?"  
  
"Yes, I heard things downstairs and I knew it couldn't be you so I went to check it out"  
  
"Right, just say that you couldn't sleep anymore"  
  
"That was not it, was it Aunt Hellen?"  
  
"No, it wasn't and Vegeta, don't pull another stunt on her like you did this morning, she has to work hard all day as well and she might need her sleep unlike you"  
  
"And who are you to tell me what to do?"  
  
"Your aunt"  
  
"No, you're not, you are not my aunt or my mother"  
  
"I know that but you still live under my roof so that means that you have to listen to my rules or you're out"  
  
"Then out it is"  
  
Vegeta stomped upstairs and made a lot of noise on his way there.  
  
"What? Don't you have to stop him? He's leaving!" Bulma said, surprised at his quick decision, it took her ages to decide wether to stay or go  
  
"Don't worry, he's not going, this happens more often, as soon as he is upstairs, he realises that he has no place to go so he'll change his mind and if he leaves, he'll be back within two or three hours, that happened before as well"  
  
"I shouldn't be too sure about that, I ran away from home about a year ago and I still didn't return, I haven't talked to my parents ever since"  
  
"But compare your situation to his, yours was probably a lot worse because you are already away for a year and have no plans to go back and he has a home here, he has work that he likes and friends, Goku and Radditz, -although that sounds unlikely- and right now he's just mad, he won't go and if he does, he'll be back, mark my words"  
  
"You know him so well" Bulma said  
  
"That's because he has been living with me since he was five"  
  
"And what about the other two? What happened to their parents?"  
  
"They died a long time ago, they were killed in a carcrash when the boys were just little, their grandfather took care of them for a while but he became too old so I took them in"  
  
"Oh, that explains"  
  
Bulma staired off into space, she didn't know what to say anymore  
  
"I think I am going to take a shower, it's early, so now I have the chance"  
  
"Ok, dear, I'll have breakfast ready around eleven"  
  
"That's fine with me"  
  
Bulma left the kitchen and went back upstairs to her tiny room to get some clothes she could wear today, she had to work so she would wear something cool and old because it would get dirty.  
  
She collected her shower things and went to the bathroom, she was so deep in thought that she did not hear the water running, she opened the door and yanked the shower curtain aside, when she looked up, she saw the picture of a fully naked Vegeta in front of her. Bulma was stunned, she couldn't say a thing but after a few seconds,  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked Vegeta  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? The question is, what the hell are YOU doing here?!"  
  
"I want to take a shower, what do you think"  
  
"Well, you'll have to wait for your turn, get out"  
  
"And next time lock the door!" Bulma said  
  
She stomped out of the bathroom, back to her room, bumping into Chichi on her way there. Chichi looked puzzled when she saw Bulma's face, she looked furious.  
  
"What's the matter B? You don't look too happy"  
  
"Why don't you ask monkey breath in there?" Bulma said pointing to the bathroom "He seems to know"  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and looked the other way, waiting for Chichi to say something.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I walked into the shower, and he was in there, showering and he blames me! While he didn't lock the door!!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"I really want to hit that guy in the face, hard! But I won't do that, he's not worth my time"  
  
With that, Bulma continued her way to her room, leaving a still puzzled Chichi behind.  
  
"Sometimes..." Chichi sighed  
  
Chichi was just about to go downstairs when the door to her right opened and a very sleepy Goku was revealed.  
  
"Good morning Goku!" Chichi said cheerful  
  
"Yeah, yeah, same to you" Goku mumbled and he went downstairs  
  
Just when Goku left, another door opened and 18 stepped outside  
  
"Good morning 18" Chichi said less cheerful then the last time with Goku  
  
"Bite me" 18 said and went downstairs as well, she probably had a bad dream or she was just angry, that occured more often, she was mad at everything and everybode and you didn't have to do anything wrong.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with everybody today!?!?" Chichi yelled  
  
"What is going on ou here?" Radditz asked when he opened his bedroom door  
  
"You tell me! Everybody is so grumpy this morning!!"  
  
"Get used to it girl, that happens here all the time"  
  
Radditz went back into his room to put on a t-shirt and went downstairs with Chichi, when they came down into the kitchen, it was ultimate chaos, everybody was screaming, trying to be louder then the others. Chichi's eyes widened, she never saw anything like this before.  
  
There was a woman behind the stove Chichi didn't know, she decided to ask her what this was all about and why she hadn't broke this up yet, she approached the counter while listening to the heated discussion the guys at the table were having.  
  
"Ehm, excuse me but ehh, what is this all about? Everybody's screaming at each other!"  
  
"Oh hi there! I haven't met you either! I am Aunt Hellen, and you?"  
  
"My name is Chichi"  
  
"And you wanted to know what is going on in here? Well, this happens almost every morning, they start a discussion but nobody actually listens to each other, they all yell and yell, trying to prove their point"  
  
"Well, it's good thing Bulma isn't here then, she loves discussions and she would interfere, I have no doubt about that"  
  
Chichi barely finished her sentence when the kitchen door opened and Bulma stepped into the room.  
  
"Oh, no. Kami doesn't exist!!" Chichi said  
  
Chichi didn't really like noise although she could be very loud sometimes as well, usually when she was mad or extremely excited.  
  
Bulma looked at the guys and girl, 18 was participating as well, and tried to find out what they were talking about, as soon as she found out, she sat down next to 18 and waited for the right time to cut in and join the discussion.  
  
Chichi watched it all happen and decided against participating, she decided to help aunt Hellen with breakfast, she wasn't very good at discussions anyway but she kept following the conversation.  
  
"So if you think that women can drive as good as men, why don't you prove it, we have two cars in another garage, Kakarot and I use them when we want to blow off some steam, they go fast but if you think you can't handle that, I completely understand, after all, you are just a woman" Vegeta said to Bulma  
  
"You think you are so great, don't you? Well, let me tell you something mister, I will accept that challenge of yours and defeat your ass to prove my point" Bulma said, she was obviously in for this, she wanted to teach Vegeta a lesson for being such an asshole all the time. She would make him respect her.  
  
"Ok, three days from now, that gives you enough time to prepare yourself, and after three days, we will prove to this bunch of pathetic excuses for human beings that men are better that women when it comes to driving a car or anything that has motor"  
  
"Who the fuck are you calling a pathetic excuse for a human being!? Asshole!" 18 yelled, she didn't like being called names. "The only pathetic person in the room is you!!"  
  
"18, calm down, it's alright, I understand his attitude, he is nervous, he is concidering the thought that I might actually be able to win"  
  
"We'll see about that" Vegeta said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was it, did you like it? Did you? Well, there was not much action in this chapter but the action will come!!  
  
And if you have suggestions for my story or one of my other stories, please e-mail me because usually, I make up the story while I am writing, not in advance.  
  
Thanks and please review!!  
  
Lots of kisses, Blue Onna 


End file.
